1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an umbrella; more particularly, the present invention relates to an umbrella having a canopy which can be converted to and latched at different shapes.
2. Description of Related Art
Umbrellas are recognized articles of manufacture. The term umbrella itself is well defined. The New Lexicon Webster's Dictionary of the English Language, 1989 edition, Lexicon Publications, Inc., New York, defines "umbrella" to include, "a portable device which, when opened, is used to keep rain off a person or to protect him from the sun, . . . It consists of a circular canopy of cotton, silk etc. stretched across collapsible steel etc. ribs radiating from a center pole, the end of the pole forming a handle . . . ". The Random House, College Dictionary, Revised Edition 1975, Random House, Inc., 1975, defines "umbrella" as, "1. a light, small, portable, usually circular cover for protection from rain or sun, consisting of a fabric held on a collapsible frame of thin ribs radiating from the top of a carrying stick or handle.".
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,260 is directed to an umbrella which converts into a golfing backstop. Initially, the umbrella is in a collapsed position. The umbrella then opens directly to the conventional, fully first open position for protection against the weather elements.
In this position the edges of the canopy extend downward toward the umbrella handle (concave toward the handle). The umbrella further may be opened into an over extended position. In this over extended position the canopy is inverted from the first open position and it extends upwardly from the umbrella handle. The surface assumes a concave configuration (away from the handle).
U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,375 discloses a protective shield for vehicle windshields and windows. This is constructed to be capable of being placed on the outside of the window to prevent accumulation of ice, snow, sleet, mud and the like on the windshields of automobile, trucks, airplane and the like when they are not in use. The shield can be made in various flexible sections which collapse around a common point in the center.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,090 discloses a fan-type automobile window shade. U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,239 discloses yet another design for a vehicle sun screen.
Both umbrellas and vehicle sun shades have become commonplace and are typically stored in automobiles. It would be desirable and convenient if one article could perform the function of both umbrella and a car window sun shade. While the two articles are often kept in an automobile, they are not used at the same time. When it is sunny there is no need for the umbrella and when it is raining there is no need for the sun screen.